Akai Me
by pococo
Summary: AU, after the graveyard incident Harry's eyes changed. He has learned to live with them. In his fifth year Hermione starts to distant herself, causing Harry and Ron to become friends with Draco Malfoy. In the end, Harry killed his best friend. SLASH.


**A/N:** Here we go. Okay so I haven't watched or read Naruto in a while so I might be a little bit bad at facts and stuff. And I have only read up to the 4th book for Harry Potter, so please excuse anything wrong and if you would be so kind as to point them out to me so I can fix them, thank you.

But other then that, I welcome you to my new fic. I have been reading Naruto/HP crossovers lately and I really wanted to try to write one myself. But just a fair bit of warning, I might not update regularly.

**Summary: **AU, after the graveyard incident Harry's eyes changed. He has learned to live with them. In his fifth year Hermione starts to distant herself, causing Harry and Ron to become friends with Draco Malfoy. In the end, Harry killed his best friend, un-locking a power he knew not and gaining him a family. SLASH.

**Pairings:** One sided RW/HG, one sided DM/RW, HP/Deidara or Hidan (not sure yet), Draco?

* * *

_**Akai me **_

_**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

He was coming closer, he knew that. And he was literally shaking, he knew that. But really could you blame him? He could still feel the pain throbbing in his ankle from where he sprained it. He could still see Cedric's dead body. He could still see as the Dark Lord strode ever so closer to him.

He closed his eyes as the others fingers caressed his cheek. He opened one of his bright green eyes to see Voldemort smirking at him.

No. He couldn't let him do as he wanted. He couldn't. He had to protect everyone, he had to be strong. But.. He could feel his courage faulting. Where was his supposed Gryffindor courage now?

He needed someone, some_thing_ to help me. Anything! Just, he didn't want to feel weak. Oh how he hated feeling weak! Was he destined to always be the weak child he was? He shook his head, closing his eyes and then opening them to stare at Voldemort.

"Harry Potter… Why don't we have a little… _duel_ shall we?" Voldemort drawled, releasing the 14 year old savior from his bonds. Harry glared at the Dark Lord as he was forcefully pushed closer to the Dark Lord.

"Now… lets start shall we?" Voldemort gave a sinister grin, making Harry's blood go cold.

He could do nothing as the Dark Lord threw a curse he had no idea about. All he could do there was stand, frozen where he stood. And then, he felt a small tingling in the back of his head, telling him to close his eyes. That it will all be better if he does.

And so he gives into what his mind tells him he closes them, and then he opened them. He looked as the curse came closer to him and he dodge, knowing exactly where it was going.

Voldemort looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"W-What?" The Dark lord stuttered. Harry would of found funny if he was not in this situation. But what Dark Lord stutters? Well, obviously this one, he mused to himself. At any rate, Voldemort raised his, Harry mirroring his exact movement.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _They both screamed at the same time, twin beams of green light barreling towards each other. But before the spell could hit there was a bright flash of golden light.

Harry took this chance to head for the Port-Keyed Tri-wizard cup. He grabbed Cedric's lifeless body on the way there and then, port-keyed out of the grave-yard.

* * *

Ever since that night, Harry was never quiet the same. He stayed quiet, never talking much to the people whom he had grown close to over the years. The only people he talked to where Ron and Hermione.

When he had come back, Harry had realized his eyes where different when Dumbledore had pulled him out of the line of reporters. When he had gotten the chance he had looked in a mirror to see what was different. They were red. Like _his._ But strangely they had 3 shapes in them.

_Tomoe_, his mind had supplied to him. He had no idea what the eyes were but he could not go back to the way they were before. That thought saddened him. The eyes of his mother, the only connection he had to her was gone.

When he went to the Dursley's that summer he had stayed in his room barely came out at all, and if he did it was only to get enough food to stay alive and healthy. He suspected that if they say his eyes, they would try to hit him. Try to beat it out of him. They were such stupid muggles.

Then, one day he went out just for the sake of fresh air. And that was when the Dementors attacked, causing him to use magic and thus him ending up in court. Of course he was saved by Dumbledore but after that he had become bitter, not trusting anymore besides Ron and Hermione. He didn't even trust Dumbledore.

He had learned that the man was manipulative, very _very_ manipulative. He would not give the satisfaction of being a weapon, of a _tool_ one can just throw away. He didn't want that for himself. He didn't want that for his _friends._

And so he had brought it up with his friends. They both looked at him as if he were crazy for his beliefs, but only one person had believed him and that was Ron. Hermione… not so much. Her blind trust of higher authority had her eating out of Dumbledore's hand. After that, they were not so close to Hermione anymore.

Surprisingly, they had made a new friend later that year, one none of them would have believed to be there friend.

Draco Malfoy it would seem, was not as evil and dark as everyone would like to have believed. He would later said that year that the sorting hat had contemplated on sending him to Hufflepuff, but he knew he would anger his father.

The way the unlikely friendship trio started was right after Harry had a huge fight with Hermione over the way she was acting to him and Ron. She had said harsh things to Harry, and even knowing how sensitive he was with Cedric's death just the previous year, had blamed him for the death. He had ended up running to the bathroom, surprisingly he got a sense of Déjà vu.

Draco had walked in there in the middle of Harry's crying, and Draco -- who had always wanted to be Harry's friend but was put off after the rejection in first year -- comforted him. After that, they started talking and became close and eventually Ron joined in, albeit being a little weary. After all, he was a Malfoy.

But soon, Ron too was talking and joking with Draco as if they had been friends there whole life and Harry couldn't help but be amused.

The end of 5th year came, and so did dreaded news. The death eaters had tried to steal a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and the Order of the Phoenix (An organization that Dumbledore himself started) went to try and get it back from them. Among those who went, Harry's god father Sirius was among them.

But he didn't come back.

After that Harry was even bigger of a mess. He hardly sleep and ate, even though Ron and Draco tried to force him. Nothing could help him, _nothing._ Everyone he loved was gone everyone was--

No. Not everyone, he still had Ron, still had Draco. He still had the Weasley's and Remus and, and.. He had so many people still here that made him happy.

After he came to that conclusion everyone saw he was being more alive then before and everyone was glad.

And soon sixth year came. And with it, came a new chance to start, at least to Harry it was. He hung out mostly with Ron and Draco and in the middle of the year Draco had come to the both of them excited. He had explained he was reading a book his father sent him about blood rituals.

He pointed one out excitedly. It was a sibling-blood-rituals. When they did the Ritual they would be blood brothers, that Harry would not be so alone anymore. Harry agreed immediately and so they got started on the potion that the book described.

A month later the potion was done and the excited look on both of there faces were obvious. They set up the things they would need for the ritual and soon they started. Each cut themselves a bit and let 3 drops of blood fall into the cup. Soon the potion turned to a deep blood red and Draco poured 3 cups, one for each of them. They looked at each other and nodded, and drank the potion.

After the ritual was done, they could feel the connection between them. Ron told them, this was what it felt when he was near his siblings, the familiar pull of the magic, so alike but yet not at the same time.

They were happier then ever after that, but sadly it would never stay that way. At the end of his sixth year Death eaters had stormed Hogwarts. They had broken the wards and had infiltrated. Harry had run around the castle looking for him blood brothers. Not finding them anywhere, he started panicking.

That was when he saw _him_. The man who had started this whole thing. Voldemort. He growled, deep in his throat when he saw him. His red tomoe narrowed in anger, revenge, hate, spite, and every bad emotion.

And then the battle began. He didn't know how long it lasted but at long last he was gone. Was it really that simple? After all, this was the mad man to kill hundreds of people. Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be questioning it.

His red eyes turned to the side trying to try to find his blood brothers and he quickly caught sight of red and platinum hair. He ran as fast as he would to them, and when he reached them his body went cold. There they were, Ron barely conscious and Draco holding him up, cradling him fondly.

"R-Ron?" He croaked out, falling to his knees. Draco looked at him blankly. Ron looked up him, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Harry, mate, how nice to see you..!" He coughed out blood. Draco immediately began fussing over him.

"Ron don't speak you'll hurt yourself," Harry worriedly told his friend crawling ever so closer to him blood brother and best friend. Ron just looked at him sadly.

"Harry, I don't have much time. I.. I need to tell you something before I.." He trailed off. _Before I die_, was left unspoken but they both knew that was what he meant.

"What.. What do you need to say?" Ron looked at him.

"Before I went to Hogwarts Dumbledore offered me and my family money to befriend Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Live -- shut up Harry don't interrupt me-- he told me that if I could befriend you and keep an eye on you our family would be good money. Hermione too got this offer. We both accepted.

But halfway through first year I started to see you as a real friend, my best mate. I thought Hermione thought the same. We both had discussed it and we decided to stop accepting Dumbledore's money. But… But Harry Hermione didn't stop. She was spying on you, on _us._" Here he coughed again. Harry looked at him, his eyes wide. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"She betrayed us, she… Harry, I.. I _loved_ her. I truly did and she… Shit, I can't believe this…" He began to cough more frantically now, more blood in his hand then before.

"Ron, come on lets go see a Healer or something just.. Please."

Ron shook his head. "I can't Harry, I know you can feel it. My life force its… its dieing. It's my time but… damn it hurts to bloody much." He looked at Harry. "Harry, kill me."

And that was when Harry's world suddenly went black. He could not hear or say anything. The only things he could hear was Ron, Himself, and Draco's sharp intake of breath..

"What?"

"Kill me Harry, please. I can't take the pain anymore. This is my last wish, _please_." He plead. He turned to Draco, who was now on the ground sobbing. Ron looked at him expectedly. Blue met with Red, and Harry nodded, quickly taking out his wand.

"A… _Avada Kadavra!" _

And just like that, the world was gone to Harry.

* * *

It was 2 months after the final battle when Harry's eyes started to hurt. He tried to claw at them, trying to get them to stop hurting. He didn't know why they were hurting. He though maybe it had something to do with the way his eyes were.

After he.. He _killed_ Ron his eyes had changed. Gone were the 3 tomoe he knew and now it was replaced by an upside down triangle. He figured it was a new version of his eyes but..

He heard the fall of a glass bowl on the ground and looked up through blurry eyes at Draco who was looking at him scared. Since _that_ day, he and Draco had been living together in the un-plot-able Potter Manor. Draco rushed over to him, asking if he was okay to which Harry just continued to scratch his eyes out.

Draco soothed him and soon his eyes stopped hurting and he calmed down. Laying a head on the blond Slytherin's shoulder and started to sob. Draco looked at him sadly.

"I loved him you know…" Draco murmured. Harry snapped his gaze to look at Draco.

"What?" Was all Harry could say. Draco looked down with a faint blush.

"Ron, I mean. Yes, he was a bloody Weasley but.. I fell in love with him. And I never... I never got a chance to tell him. I just sat there and watched as he died. I… I am a bad friend aren't I?"

"You are not Draco!" Harry hissed. "Never think that. You are not. You do not know how much light and life you gave me and Ron after Hermione left!" Draco looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I suppose so huh?" Draco murmured. He gave a sigh and then changed the subject. "I think I found what that symbol is in your eyes." Harry perked up at that.

"Really?" he asked. Draco nodded. "Yes, come to the library with me!" He grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him to the door way. They stepped over the dropped bowl (they would clean it up latter they decided) and made there way to the library.

Draco pulled him towards and already open book and pointed at it.

"_**Jashinism**_?" Harry read the title with a raised eyebrow. "A _cult_ Drake?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. But read about the religion!"

"_Jashin; wicked heart; evil design. It is believed that Jashin believes that all of his followers bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. Followers of Jashinism are immortal meaning that they could have there head severed from there body and still be alive… _What?" Harry questioned as he looked at the symbol. "It looks just like my eyes.."

"Exactly! So maybe you got turned immortal and thus are a member by default? I don't know…" He wringed his hand nervously. "But what worries me the most is the whole '_Bring nothing but death and destruction_' bit… uhm.."

Harry sighed. "Draco, we need to get out of here…" Harry put a hand to his head. "We need to get away from _this_ from everything.." Draco nodded.

"But where would be go?" Harry looked down at the book. "There is a spell here, that sends one to the closest Jashinist to them, maybe.. Maybe we could go meet up with them or something?" Harry shook his head. "At any rate, we should try this out. Pack your stuff Draco we are going in a week."

"Of course." Draco responded, gave him one last look and started for the door. But before he went through he ran and flung his arms around Harry. "Harry, you are not alone in this. Just remember okay?"

Harry nodded. He knew he wasn't. He had Draco, his brother in all _and _to some extent blood.

"I know…" He watched as Draco walked out. " I know" he repeated, taking one last look at the book and walking out of the library himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
